


Satisfaction

by Born2read



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2read/pseuds/Born2read
Summary: Derek brings Casey home.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28
Collections: Look What Discord Made Me Do





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating reaching 69 members in the discord. Enjoy.

The door slams closed behind them. Casey isn't sure if it was her or Derek who starts it, but it doesn't matter. Derek's lips are on hers; his warm, rough hands are sliding up her back.

Breath hot against her neck, he rasps, "I love you."

She wants to reply, but his lips are traveling down... down... down...

Quick and easy, their clothes are gone. Derek folds hers, setting them aside. Then, he's on his back.

Warm, loving hands grab her thighs.

Warm, eager tongue circles her clit and Casey rides Derek's tongue home.

Later, she remembers. "I love you."


End file.
